The present invention particularly relates to a combination lock adapted for locking a tourist's luggage, or also applicable to the locking of windows, cases, or articles of the like, which is characterized by its features of code being re-settable in accordance with the user's requirement, and the set code being not able to be spoiled accidentally.
As shown in FIG. 1, one type of conventional lock is shown which is only operated by a key, and becomes non-functional once the key, is accidentally lost. Moreover, carrying a bunch of keys around is rather inconvenient and impractical.
Therefore, another type of keyless lock has been developed, so called combination lock, as shown in FIG. 2. Generally, the prior art combination lock is assigned with a fixed code during its assembly in factory. The lock becomes insecure when the code is accidently exposed to other people.
The present inventor noticed the problem and has worked out an improved code-variable combination lock which is readily operated and has a conveniently variable code so that a person can make the best use of the combination lock according to different situational requirements.